GUERRERO DE LA LUZ
by AngelaMort
Summary: En tiempos donde Shion gobierna el Santuario. Un ser celestial bajarà desde el cielo para custodiar la venida de Atenea.Aioros, el sucesor serà el encargado de cuidarla y ella renunciara a ser inmortal para estar a su lado. One Shot ::Corregido::


**DEDICATORIA**

Jueves, 01 de Marzo de 2006, casi la media noche, minutos antes de comenzar esta historia que me vino de repente al recordar muchas cosas en mi vida, al leer libros (el cual es un hobbie además de escribir fics) que me hicieron soñar y tomarle tanta importancia en mi vida. Unos libros fantásticos mezclados entre realidad y fantasía, la magia que cada uno tiene dentro, historias que se viven a cada día.

Me llegó la total inspiración al tomar ese libro, uno de mis favoritos y leer el final, _"once minutos"_, recordar un poco de la trama de otro de mis favoritos_ "Verónika decide morir"_ y al final recordar el mensaje de mi favorito, el que mas me ha gustado e inspiró para muchas cosas, tanto en este maravilloso mundo de la escritura literaria, escritura de fan fictions, así como aplicar ciertas aventuras en mi vida cotidiana, _"Brida"._

Estaba recargada escuchando música ("It Must Have Been Love" de Roxette si se preguntaban), entre leyendo algunas frases celebres del señor Paulo Cohelo, revisando mi leyenda personal (mi agenda), pensando en mi vida amorosa (Ja! Aun que no lo crean, tuve alguna vez una) y en que huyo de ello, es verdad, en este momento trato de alejarme de cualquier tipo de relación, o mas bien, no tengo el valor de enfrentar mis miedos.

Ya no les aburro mas con mi perorata y les dejo ese ONE SHOT que escribí con total inspiración, escogí este anime por que como sabrán es mi favorito y por que ahorita que son las 00:25HRS de la madrugada no tengo sueño. (mi hora de dormir de todos los días es después de las 02:00Am)

Se me olvidaba la dedicatoria. Este fan fiction va dedicado para esas personas que desean encontrar a alguien en su vida, que luchan por lo que quieren, que son héroes de su propia vida y luchan por sus sueños, para aquellos héroes anónimos. (Y en especial a mi hermana que es una Sagitario empedernida :p).

Con cariño, de su autora local (Je, Je) Ángela-Mort.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"_Siempre he tenido miedo a muchas cosas,_

_pero una de mis cualidades es la de ser valiente_

_ante los peligros. Nunca me he detenido ante nada._

_El miedo nunca me ha paralizado."_

**PRÓLOGO**:

Una noche como cualquiera había caído en el santuario de Atenea, la luna brillaba en su total esplendor, el clima era fresco, el aire soplaba muy levemente, sin embargo, hasta el final de lo que se conocían las 12 casas había una gran estatua, la estatua de aquella joven diosa de la guerra justa y sabiduría, la diosa de la mitología griega, la diosa Atenea.

Algo inusual estaba sucediendo, la estatua de Atenea estaba llorando, sin embargo nadie se percato de ello... bueno, casi nadie...

Un sujeto muy sospechoso iba caminando por los pasillos del recinto del patriarca, iba con una daga en la mano. Sigilosamente se detuvo en una de las habitaciones, al abrir la puerta, esta rechinó provocando un débil sonido. El sujeto entró a aquella habitación y cerró con mucha delicadeza.

Era el cuarto de un bebe, al final de aquella habitación se encontraba una cuna de moisés, donde ahí yacía un hermoso bebé de cabellos violáceos y piel tan blanca como la pureza. El sujeto se acercó a la infanta y la observó por algunos instantes. En ese momento levantó el brazo que sostenía aquella daga dorada, tenia intenciones de atravesar con ella al inocente bebé, cuando la daga estaba a punto de tocar tan delicada piel, algo lo impidió, alguien mas se había opuesto, sujetó con fuerza la daga con su mano desnuda del lado filoso del objeto.

-Aioros ¿Cómo te atreves? -exclamó Arles, aquel patriarca quien estaba a punto de asesinar a un bebé.

-Arles, ¿Pero que crees que estas haciendo? ¡¡¡Ella es Atenea, ella solo encarna cada 200 años y Dios después de todos esos años nos la ha enviado!

-¡¡Cállate y no te metas! -Arles empujó a Aioros y enterró la daga con fuerza y odio, sin embargo el caballero de sagitario actuó mas rápido y cargo a la infanta Atenea así, lográndole salvar la vida.

Aioros en ese momento logro darle un golpe a Ares, para así, quebrarle la máscara que cubría aquel rostro. El patriarca rápidamente se cubrió su rostro, ese rostro de frialdad y maldad, ese rostro de un demonio, ese rostro que revelaba la verdad.

-¡¡No puede ser! Tu eres... –Aioros no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, él era... él era...

-¡¡¡Has visto quien soy y debes morir Aioros! –dicho esto Arles le lanzo un ken provocando que una pared de aquella habitación se destruyera y Aioros saliera de este- ¡¡Guardias! - ¡¡Ha habido una revuelta, Aioros de Sagitario ha intentado matar a Atenea, atrápenlo!

"_Desde el momento en que comienza a andar,_

_un guerrero de la luz conoce el camino._

_Cada piedra y cada curva le dan la bienvenida._

_Aceptando las señales de Dios,_

_él deja que su Leyenda Personal lo guíe_

_en dirección a las tareas que la vida le reserva._

_Algunas noches no tiene en donde dormir;_

_otras, sufre de insomnio._

'_Esto forma parte del juego –piensa el guerrero-._

_Fui yo quien decidió seguir por aquí.'_

_En esta frase esta todo su poder:_

_él escogió la senda por donde camina_

_y debe continuar, no tiene motivos para quejarse."_

**- - - - - - - - -**

† • † • † • **GUERRERO DE LA LUZ • † • † • †**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

Érase una vez un lugar en donde muchas historias habían sucedido, historias donde hombres murieron por lo que creyeron.

Un momento. "Érase una vez" es la mejor manera de comenzar una historia para niños, mientras que "murieron" es una palabra propia no muy agradable para muchas personas. Linda contradicción ¿No? En fin, muchas veces nosotros los seres humanos tratamos de mantener la mitad de nuestra vida en un cuento de hadas, mientras que la otra mitad cae y se golpea en una dolorosa realidad, sin embargo mantengamos este comienzo.

Érase una vez un lugar en donde muchas historias habían sucedido, historias donde hombres murieron por lo que creyeron. Esos hombres se llamaron caballeros de Atenea, en donde, desde la era de la mitología lucharon por sus sueños, lucharon por una causa justa, lucharon por una libertad, lucharon por la humanidad, lucharon contra esos dioses que bajaron desde el olimpo en un intento de poder.

Desde la ultima guerra santa, una guerra en donde la muerte no brindo perdón, en donde Hades intento apoderarse de la tierra de los mortales, queriéndola adornar con oscuridad y sufrimiento, sin embargo, bien dicen que siempre hay una luz en la oscuridad. Aquellos valientes guerreros lucharon con sus fuerzas, para al final vencer, mas sin embargo hubo una triste realidad, de 88 caballeros, solo sobrevivieron dos, esos dos estarían a cargo del recinto ateniense y preparar a los futuros caballeros, esos que lucharían en una futura guerra santa.

Tiempo después esos caballeros llegarían como la futura esperanza de la humanidad.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Todo comenzó una mañana como todas en el santuario, los habitantes de ahí estaban ocupados haciendo sus respectivas obligaciones. Por un lado, las amazonas entrenaban arduamente, algunos prospectos a caballeros de plata hacían lo mismo en el coliseo, mientras que los caballeros dorados de las doce casas estaban reunidos en el templo del patriarca.

-¿Para que nos habrá mandado a llamar el patriarca? –se preguntaba Milo extrañado.

-No lo se, quizás tenga un aviso para nosotros -comentó Mu.

Los murmullos de los santos fueron interrumpidos por la omnipotente presencia de Shion, el patriarca que gobernaba el santuario. Los presentes hicieron una reverencia.

-Buenos días jóvenes –saludo el patriarca con ese temple serio, sin embargo con esa calidez que lo caracterizaba, vestía sus togas negras.

-Buenos días –respondieron todos al unísono.

-Bueno, los he mandado a llamar para informarles que va a venir una visita.

-¿Una visita, señor? –preguntó Saga un tanto extrañado.

-Así es Saga, una visita la cual nos han enviado desde el cielo para proteger al santuario y a Atenea próxima a venir - Shion hablaba con un aire pasivo.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó Aioros- pero maestro, nosotros somos los encargados de proteger este santuario.

-Es verdad maestro... -Saga fue interrumpido.

-Aun no he terminado –dijo Shion, los dos santos bajaron su cabeza apenados- si, se que ustedes son los encargados de proteger estas sagradas 12 casas, así, como el resto del santuario, sin embargo es una visita que no podemos rechazar –Shion dio unos pasos así dándole la espalda a los presentes- Atenea esta próxima a venir y saben perfectamente que el enemigo va a ser todo lo posible para atacar a la indefensa diosa, recuerden que Atenea tiene infinidad de enemigos y no dudarían en atacar sabiendo que apenas es un débil bebé.

-Perdón que interrumpa maestro –habló Saga déspotamente- pero nosotros somos lo suficiente mente fuertes para defender a Atenea sea cual sea el mal, así que no le veo el caso que trate de decirnos que alguien va a venir para proteger el santuario, ¡es absurdo!

-Saga...

-Me retiro, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. –Saga quien estaba irritable no le importó si el patriarca estaba presente, sin decir mas, se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, dejando a todos pasmados.

-Disculpe a Saga señor, pero él... –Aioros fue interrumpido por el patriarca quien hizo una señal de que no se preocupara.

-¿Pero que clase de visita es esa, maestro? –pregunto un curioso Camus.

-La visita viene desde arriba, es difícil de explicar, sin embargo les clarare algo –Shion guardo silencio unos momentos para después continuar- al aceptar esta visita no estoy diciendo que sean incapaces de proteger a nuestra diosa, que les quede claro, sin embargo, si hay mas seres que deseen proteger a nuestra diosa, no podemos negar que lo hagan, por eso acepté que visitara este santuario.

Los presentes aun no comprendían del todo, pero si el patriarca estaba seguro de ello, no había de que preocuparse.

-Eso es todo, pueden retirarse –dijo Shion- la visita llegara en cualquier momento.

Todos asintieron y se fueron retirando de ahí.

Paso el resto de la mañana, todo transcurría de lo mas normal, los santos dorados se dedicaban a hacer sus labores diarias, todo estaba en orden, sin embargo en el templo del patriarca una silueta bajó desde los cielos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, aquella silueta caminó por los pasillos del templo, llegó hasta una gran puerta en donde unos guardias vigilaban la entrada.

-Alto ahí –dijo uno de los guardias- ¿Cómo llegó hasta el gran templo?

-¡Es una intrusa! –dijo el otro guardia.

-No, el patriarca me esta esperando –respondió el extraño que al parecer era una mujer- en verdad, lamento el no avisar la hora de mi visita –indico la joven un poco apenada.

Uno de los guardias la vio con duda, sin embargo encargó al otro que le avisara al patriarca mientras el vigilaba a la intrusa. Momentos después el patriarca salió a recibir a tan esperada visita.

-Patriarca –la joven hizo una reverencia- Lamento mi llegada tan improvisada.

El patriarca se quedo un tanto sorprendido al ver la apariencia de aquella visita.

-Hola –saludo Shion un tanto sorprendido- ¿Tu eres...? Bueno, hablemos adentro –Shion hizo un gesto de que entrada al interior del salón.

Ambos entraron y caminaron, llegaron a un lugar en donde había una especie de sala, Shion invitó a que se sentara, ella en un gesto amable lo hizo seguido del patriarca.

-Bueno, ahora si –dijo Shion.

-Mi nombre es Brida, soy un arcángel custodio enviado por mi Señor para proteger a Atenea, lamento mi atrevimiento a pesar de que usted tiene a sus guerreros los cuales también están al servicio de la diosa Atenea. –dijo la joven.

-No te preocupes –respondió Shion junto son una sonrisa- Sin embargo hay algo que no me deja tranquilo, para que un arcángel haya llegado hasta aquí, quiere decir que...

-Los de "abajo" están haciendo un complot señor –dijo la joven seriamente- lo sabemos por que tanto el cielo como el infierno tienen ciertas conexiones y bueno, me enviaron para poder pasar desapercibidos, sabemos que Atenea es la diosa que rige esta tierra y que ella ama tanto esta que no podemos permitir que algo le sucediese, además, esta a pocos días de nacer mi señor.

-Ya veo, gracias por el dato señorita.

-Dígame Brida -comentó junto con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, Brida –Shion sonrió- supongo que te quedaras por algunos días custodiando ¿No?

-Em... si señor, debo de, no puedo bajar la guardia –comentó preocupada.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes, te quedaras en este templo, avisare que preparen una habitación –Shion se levantó del asiento- bueno Brida, me disculparas pero tengo que ir a Star Hill, pero te presentare al joven quien será mi sucesor y él se encargara de presentarte a los demás ¿De acuerdo?

Brida asintió en manera positiva.

Shion con su cosmo llamó al caballero de la novena casa, quien en menos de lo que se imaginaban ya estaba llegando al salón del patriarca.

-Maestro ¿Me mando a llamar? –Aioros llegó e hizo una reverencia, ni siquiera se había percatado de quien estaba junto a él.

-Aioros, te quiero presentar a nuestra visita –dijo Shion.

Aioros levanto la mirada y vio a una joven el cual lo dejo boquiabierto, era la primera vez que sucedía algo de tal naturaleza. Era una joven aproximadamente de su edad, de piel muy blanca, cabello rojizo, dándole un toque anaranjado de tan claro que lo tenia, sus ojos eran de color verdes, unas cuantas pecas adornaban su hermoso rostro, la joven vestía una toga, la cual la adornada un cinturón dorado junto con un collar, la toga le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, tenia unas sandalias color ámbar.

-Ella es Brida y ella viene a custodiar el santuario por algunos días.

-Mucho gusto –saludo Aioros amablemente junto con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente Caballero Aioros –saludó de la misma manera, sin embargo junto con una reverencia.

-Bien Aioros, te encomendare que cuides de la joven y le presentes a los demás caballeros de las 12 casas, como mi sucesor tendrás esta responsabilidad -dijo Shion- yo ahora tengo que ir a Star Hill.

-Claro maestro –respondió Aioros un tanto sorprendido por aquel encargo que Shion le había encomendado.

-Bueno, los dejo, con su permiso –Shion se dirigió hacia Brida- que tengas una buena estancia.

-Muchas gracias por esto maestro -se despidieron, para así Aioros y la joven quedarse a solas.

Aioros estaba un poco nervioso ante tal situación, nunca antes había estado ante una chica a solas y mucho menos cuidarla en la presente ausencia del patriarca.

-Bueno... –musito Aioros un tanto nervioso- como sabrás mi nombre es Aioros, el guardián de la casa de sagitario y sucesor del patriarca –se animo a decir-

-Si, lo se –dijo la chica tan tranquila-

-¿Y tu...?-

-¡Ah! Lo siento, soy una distraída –dijo la pelirroja apenada- mi nombre es Brida y bueno, te suplico que esto lo manejes con cierta discreción, los caballeros dorados son los únicos que sabrán mi identidad –dijo la chica con un aire serio.

-¿Identidad? –preguntó Aioros incrédulo.

-Si, soy un Arcángel, mi Señor me ha enviado para custodiar la venida de la diosa Atenea quien nacerá en pocos días y bueno, digamos que el mal esta presente y puede haber peligro... –la joven dio un suspiro- la diosa Atenea al amar tanto esta tierra y cuidar de ella, no podemos permitir que algo le suceda, por esa razón estoy aquí.

-Vaya –musito sorprendido Aioros- no lo esperaba...

-Es normal que estés sorprendido –la joven le dirigió una sonrisa- espero no ser un estorbo...

-No, no digas eso –dijo Aioros tratando de animarla- será un placer ayudarte en lo que necesites.

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo.

-Em... ven, te presentare a los caballeros de las otras casas –Aioros junto con la joven salieron del templo así dirigiéndose a la casa de piscis.

Bajaron las escaleras mientras iban platicando de todo un poco, llegaron a la doceava casa pero no había nadie, siguieron hasta Acuario y se toparon con Camus quien estaba en compañía de Milo.

-Hola Aioros –saludó amablemente Camus, sin embargo se quedo estupefacto al ver la presencia de la joven.

-¿Y tu eres...? –pregunto Milo mas que curioso.

Aioros les explico todo a los santos de la octava y onceava casa lo que estaba sucediendo, la joven se presentó, en cuando lo hizo, se gano la simpatía de los santos presentes.

-Mucho gusto linda, yo soy Milo, el caballero de Escorpión.

-Y yo soy Camus, resido en esta casa de Acuario –dijo el serio pero a la vez cálido santo de la onceava casa- si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarnos.

-Son ustedes gentiles caballeros –dijo Brida junto con una sonrisa.

-El patriarca me encargo cuidar de ella –comentó Aioros.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Milo quien se dirigió a Brida- Estas en buenas manos.

-Si, lo se –dijo tranquilamente la pelirroja.

-Bueno, tenemos que seguir a las otras casas, así que nos retiramos –dijo Aioros quien estaba a punto de salir del recinto de Acuario.

-Hasta luego, linda, mucho gusto en conocerte –dijo Milo amablemente y Camus solo hizo un gesto de despedida.

-Igualmente –respondió la joven y siguió a Aioros.

Los dos chicos salieron de Acuario y se dirigieron a la décima casa que era la de Shura, sin embargo recordó que su amigo estaría con su hermano en la casa de Leo. Así que bajaron hasta el noveno recinto, el cual era el de él.

-Pues como verás, este es el recinto de Sagitario, la casa que yo vigilo –dijo Aioros quien veía a su alrededor.

-Así que esta es Sagitario... –murmuro la joven- por lo que me estoy dando cuenta, cada casa de cada caballero es distinta tanto por fuera como por dentro ¿Verdad?

-Así es, cada caballero tiene un diferente estilo de casa, tanto por el signo que representa, como en sus personalidades –explico Aioros- Te iras fijando conforme visitemos los recintos restantes.

-La tuya es muy bonita –dijo finalmente la joven quien le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Gracias –respondió de la misma manera- ¿Continuamos?

-¡Claro!

Siguieron bajando hasta llegar a escorpión, la cual obviamente estaba vacía, Milo se encontraba con su inseparable amigo en Acuario, así que siguieron hasta Libra, Aioros explico que el caballero de la séptima casa residía en otro lugar, muy lejos de ahí, después de salir de Libra, se dirigieron hasta la casa de Shaka.

A unos cuantos metros de llegar a Virgo, se sentía una tranquilidad y una paz profunda, como diría Shaka, el mundo de la perfecta armonía. Ambos entraron al recinto cuidadosamente, sabían que aquel caballero era muy centrado y el mas desarrollado espiritualmente hablando.

Shaka por otro lado sintió aquellas presencias entrar a su casa, así que se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia ellas. Aioros notó aquello y vio venir al santo de virgo.

-Hola Shaka, lamento la interrupción -dijo Aioros apenado.

-No te preocupes –respondió el joven quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sintió la presencia de Brida, la cual le intrigó.

-¿Quién eres tu? –pregunto el rubio un tanto curioso.

Brida comenzó a explicarle su identidad, a lo cual Shaka no se sorprendió en lo absoluto.

-Así que eres... –musito Shaka- ya sentía venir tu presencia.

-Tu eres Shaka, el ser mas cercano a un dios –dijo finalmente Brida- supongo que esa conexión que mantienes con Buda te tiene informado ¿no?

-No del todo, sin embargo de lo suficiente -aclaró Shaka- si me disculpan, debo seguir en mi meditación –se dirigió hacia la pelirroja- mucho gusto en conocerte.

-Igualmente –respondió la joven.

Shaka se despidió de Aioros y se adentró a su templo, los 2 presentes salieron de Virgo y se dirigieron a Leo, en donde ahí mismo se encontraba Shura arreglando una de las paredes y Aioria puliendo la armadura de Leo.

-¡Hermano! –Aioria se dirigió feliz de ver al mencionado, sin embargo se paro es seco al ver a la joven que lo acompañaba-

-Aioria ¿Ya terminaste de pulir el ropaje sagrado? –preguntó Aioros.

-Ya casi hermano, mi futura armadura quedara impecable –dijo el pequeño, sin embargo no dejaba de ver a la presente.

-Aioros, que... –Shura se acercó, pero no termino lo que iba a decir al ver a la presente- ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó extrañado.

-Ah... pues, primero que nada, Aioria, lo que oirás no se lo dirás a nadie ¿Entendido? –preguntó Aioros- solo los caballeros dorados tienen derecho a esta información, sin embargo confiare en ti, hermano.

-Claro Aioros, te lo prometo –respondió Aioria pícaramente.

Aioros empezó a explicar que ella era la visita de la que hablaba el patriarca, la joven se presento ante los dos presentes, Shura estaba impresionado ante lo que escuchaba y Aioria no entendía del todo.

-Ah pues mucho gusto, yo soy Shura, el caballero dorado de Capricornio –dijo amablemente.

-Yo soy Aioria, hermano menor de Aioros y futuro caballero de Leo –se presentó junto con una sonrisa- si mi hermano cuidara de ti, pues estas en buenas manos, Aioros es muy bueno.

-Muchas gracias –respondió la joven con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ahora veremos como lo tomará Saga –dijo Shura preocupado- tu viste como se puso cuando el patriarca nos dio la noticia, estaba como energúmeno.

-Si, lo se –respondió Aioros.

La joven volteo hacia Aioros y le lanzo una mirada conmocionada.

-No te preocupes, Saga no hará nada –dijo Aioros tratando de calmar a la joven- a pesar de todo, es inofensivo. (N/A: - ¡Ja! Como no.)

-Si, Saga es inofensivo, "perro que ladra no muerde" –dijo Shura bromista.

La joven solo lanzo una risita.

-Pues bueno, solo estábamos de paso, tenemos que ir a cáncer –dijo finalmente Aioros.

-Bueno, fue un placer en conocerte linda –dijo Shura amablemente a la joven.

-Igualmente y gracias -respondió la pelirroja, se despidieron y salieron de la quinta casa para dirigirse a la cuarta casa, cáncer.

Bajaron las escaleras, y conforme lo hacían, iban sintiendo una mala vibra salir de Cáncer, el cual de cierto modo conmocionó a la joven, Aioros se percató de ello.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó preocupado.

-Si, es solo que... nada, olvídalo –respondió mas tranquila la pelirroja, ambos bajaron hasta llegar al cuarto recinto.

Abundaba una espesa neblina, un ambiente pesado rodeaba el lugar, pareciese un cementerio.

-¡Mascara Mortal! –llamo Aioros.

De la nada salió el mencionado junto con el santo de piscis.

-Aioros, que sorpresa –saludó Máscara en un modo de desagrado.

-Hola Aioros –de igual manera Afrodita. Ambos caballeros notaron la presencia de la joven, la cual se veía muy nerviosa y volteaba a ver a todos lados- ¿Quién es ella?

Aioros se percato del nerviosismo de la joven, sin embargo para salir rápido de ese templo, el cual parecía un abismo negro, explico rápidamente quien era, la joven no podía ni hablar por aquello, había tanta energía negativa en ese lugar.

-Ah... así que ella es la visita de la que el patriarca hablaba –comento Afrodita.

-Así es –respondió Aioros- así que, como saben, esto solo se sabrá entre caballeros dorados ¿entendieron?

-Si, entendimos –respondió de mala gana el santo de Cáncer.

Aioros solo les lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

-Vámonos, linda –Aioros junto con la pelirroja salieron del recinto.

Ya afuera.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó preocupado.

-Hay demasiada tristeza en ese lugar... –dijo finalmente- lo siento, pero no creí que alguien viviera en un lugar así, tratándose de un ser humano-

-Ese es Mascara Mortal y el que estaba junto es Afrodita, el caballero de Piscis, son tal para cual –comentó Aioros fríamente- pero bueno, sigamos a la casa de Géminis ¿Si?

La joven asintió en manera positiva. Bajaron las gradas y llegaron al recinto de Géminis, al entrar, Aioros se percato de que estaba vacía, el santo de los gemelos seguramente se encontraba custodiando el Cabo Sounion.

Así que sin mas, salieron de géminis y se dirigieron a Tauro en donde para suerte de ambos, Aldebarán se encontraba en compañía de Mu. En la entrada del templo de Tauro, estaban sentados.

-Hola –saludó amablemente Aioros, Mu y Aldebarán al oír el saludo voltearon y vieron que el guardián de sagitario venia acompañado.

-¿Qué tal Aioros? –pregunto Mu- Vaya ¿Y tu eres...?

-Mi nombre es Brida –dijo sonriente la joven.

Aioros les empezó a explicar quien era ella y las ordenes que había recibido del patriarca.

-Ah vaya, es una sorpresa –dijo Aldebarán- pues encantados de conocerte, mi nombre es Aldebarán de Tauro.

-Y yo soy Mu de Aries.

-Mucho gusto –la pelirroja les dirigió una dulce sonrisa.

-Pues ya sabes, si necesitas algo, estamos para servirte –dijo un Mu amable.

-Muchas gracias por sus atenciones –dijo Brida- en verdad todos los del santuario son muy amables.

-Bueno, ya conociste a los santos de las 12 casas ¿Quieres conocer el resto del recinto? –preguntó Aioros.

-¿Si podría? –pregunto emocionada- ¡Me encantaría!

-De acuerdo –dijo Aioros junto con una sonrisa- vamos.

-¡Claro! –dijo entusiasmada- nos vemos en otra ocasión –se despidió la joven, los 2 santos hicieron lo mismo al igual que Aioros, para después irse de ahí.

-Vaya, es muy bonita ¿Quién iba a pensar que un arcángel nos visitaría? –comentó Aldebarán sorprendido.

-Mas que una visita es como una advertencia –añadió Mu seriamente- seguro que algo malo esta a punto de venir.

Por otro lado, Aioros y Brida iban saliendo de las 12 casas y caminaron por los alrededores, el paisaje sin duda era hermoso y el día era perfecto.

Caminaron por un largo tiempo hasta llegar a donde comenzaba la playa, la vista al mar era muy bella y no había nadie en los alrededores.

-Sin duda la tierra es un lugar hermoso –dijo la joven quien contemplaba el mar- maravilloso diría yo.

Aioros sonrió al ver la pureza de aquella chica, aquel hermoso ser celestial. El caballero de sagitario se sentó en la arena y la contemplo, esa pureza lo cautivo. La joven vio que Aioros estaba sentado, así que de igual manera hizo lo mismo, se sentó junto a él.

-¿Y como te sientes ser el elegido para ser el sucesor del patriarca? –preguntó la joven quien lo volteó a ver.

-Pues me siento orgulloso y feliz –respondió junto con una débil sonrisa, Brida se percato de la mirada de Aioros, como de miedo- Es una gran responsabilidad –dijo finalmente.

-¿Tienes miedo de no cumplir con las expectativas de tus compañeros? –preguntó ella.

Aioros volteo a verla y dio un suspiro.

-Así es... –respondió cabizbajo.

-"Sólo una cosa vuelve un sueño imposible: el miedo a fracasar." –dijo la joven- Es una linda frase y muy cierta... la cual no deberías aplicar.

Aioros le sonrió, sintió una gran calidez por parte de ella y además tenia razón.

-Por supuesto, no los voy a defraudar, ni al patriarca que depositó su confianza en mi, como mis compañeros –dijo finalmente junto con esa sonrisa, su mirada había cambiado por completo, la joven sonrió al notar que Aioros estaba mas seguro de si mismo y no lo dejo de ver, en verdad Aioros era un humano hermoso, tanto físicamente como su alma.

El santo dorado se percató de que ella no dejaba de mirarlo, y ante tal situación, se puso un poco nervioso.

-Eres un ser humano muy lindo –sonrió alegremente.

Aioros en ese momento se sonrojo y a la vez estaba estupefacto, era la primera vez que alguien le decía tal cosa, su corazón empezó a dar rápidos latidos, no podía pronunciar palabra, en verdad lo había agarrado de sorpresa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó la joven- si dije algo indebido, te pido disculpas –dijo apenada.

-No... no te preocupes –logró hablar Aioros- gracias por el cumplido, tu también eres una joven muy hermosa.

Brida sonrió alegremente mientras que Aioros empezó a sentir una sensación que jamás había sentido antes, era una ansiedad que tenia que ser liberada.

Así, pasaron el resto del día juntos, Aioros le enseño parte de lo que era el santuario y le contó algunas anécdotas que había vivido en esos lugares. Al caer la tarde, decidieron regresar a los 12 templos, sin embargo, al pasar por géminis, Saga hizo su aparición, su mirada proyectaba frialdad y una sensación de maldad.

-Miren quien esta acá, el futuro patriarca –comentó Saga en mala gana a Aioros, se percató de que venia acompañado- Quien lo diría, Aioros el 'ejemplo a seguir' metiendo a mujerzuelas en las 12 casas. –ahora si había cruzado la línea.

Brida se quedo pasmada ante tal comentario, Aioros sintió rabia al notar el comportamiento tan pedante de Saga.

-¡No te voy a permitir que te expreses así Saga! –exclamó Aioros mas que irritado.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Pegarme? –preguntó burlón.

Aioros estaba a punto de lanzarle un golpe cuando Brida se interpuso.

-¡Alto! –dijo ella, Aioros la vio extrañado, Saga le lanzó una mirada seria y fría- no tienen por que pelear –la joven se volteó hacia donde Saga- Mi nombre es Brida, he sido enviada para custodiar la venida de la diosa Atenea, señor.

-¿Así que tu eres esa visita de la que hablo el patriarca? –preguntó molesto- Pues pierdes tu tiempo aquí, así que lárgate que nadie necesita de tu ayuda.

-¡Saga! –refunfuñó Aioros.

-No te preocupes, esta bien así –dijo tranquilamente la pelirroja- mejor vámonos Aioros... con su permiso, caballero Saga –la chica a pesar de todo, se despidió con una reverencia al mencionado.

El santo de sagitario asintió en manera positiva, Brida tratando de que Aioros se tranquilizara lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó fuera de ahí.

-No puedo creer que Saga se haya comportado de esa manera –murmuró Aioros aun enojado- discúlpalo, no se que le sucede, últimamente ha estado actuando muy extraño. –dijo apenado- como si fuera otra persona.

-Tranquilo, ya pasó –la joven le acarició el rostro- no te enojes.

Aioros al sentir esa calidez se tranquilizo y la vio a los ojos, sin embargo desvió su mirada, no, no podía hacerlo, era un caballero dorado, era el sucesor del patriarca y ella, ella simplemente era hermosa, era solo un ser celestial.

**- - - - - - - -**

Había caído la noche, Aioros se despidió de la joven deseándole dulces sueños, y ella agradeció las atenciones que había tenido hacia con ella.

Todo estaba en calma, la luna brillaba a todo su esplendor, Aioros se encontraba recostado en su cama, viendo hacia el techo y suspirando.

Por otro lado, la joven estaba sentada en la azotea del templo mayor, tenia la habilidad de volar, como lo que era, un ángel, estaba sentada y pensando, recordando el como había pasado su día en la tierra, recordando lo amable del santo de sagitario, pensaba mucho en él, demasiado.

-"¡No! ¿Pero que sucede con migo? No puedo pensar en eso, soy un arcángel y no es correcto... ¿Qué diría mi Señor?"- pensaba la joven para si, sin embargo era inevitable, su corazon empezaba a latir rápidamente al pensar en Aioros... sin embargo hubo algo que la alteró un poco, recordó el comportamiento del santo de géminis, su mirada, su cosmos, su actitud era como la de un demonio, lo cual no le dio buena espina.

**- - - - - - - -**

Pasaron algunos días y los caballeros dorados se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de la joven, Shion se sintió tranquilo, era agradable tener a un ser como aquel custodiando la venida de Atenea.

Brida pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Aioros, se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. Sin embargo Saga siempre le mandaba indirectas a la joven, ella no se molestaba por los comentarios, su paciencia en verdad era grande, sin embargo algo la alteraba, el comportamiento y su mala vibra.

Una noche como las demás, cerca de la gran estatua de Atenea se escuchó el llanto de un bebe, rápidamente Shion y Brida fueron directo al lugar, una luz alumbraba un pequeño bulto, el cual era un bebe. Shion se acerco y la cargó cuidadosamente.

-Ha bajado de los cielos para amar a esta tierra –dijo Brida con mucha emoción en su corazón.

-Atenea ha llegado –dijo sonriente a punto de llorar.

Los demás caballeros se percataron de ello y rápidamente subieron al templo del patriarca. Shion cuidadosamente la llevó a la que seria su habitación, tenían todo preparado para su llegada.

Los caballeros dorados se notaban emocionados y felices, al fin, la diosa Atenea estaba entre ellos. Brida sonrió al verlos felices, sin embargo un rostro apagado notó entre ellos. Saga en vez de estar feliz de que su diosa al fin encarnara, se veía como furioso, lleno de odio y rencor.

Al día siguiente, Shion se encontraba a solas con la pelirroja.

-Ha llegado Atenea... –dijo mientras daba un suspiro.

-Así es maestro –respondió Brida.

-Supongo que has cumplido tu misión –Shion volteó a verla.

-No maestro –dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué dices?

-El enemigo esta mas cerca de lo que usted cree –respondió Brida- Atenea aun corre un gran peligro y no me iré, ya que si lo hago, sentiré que no cumplí mi misión en esta tierra.

-¿Acaso el enemigo ya dio algún paso para que te percataras de ello?

-No estoy segura señor –respondió cabizbaja- sin embargo estaré al pendiente.

Shion asintió con la cabeza en manera positiva, se quedo muy pensativo.

-Me retiro, patriarca -Brida hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

Shion por otro lado tuvo de repente un mal presentimiento, así que sin dudarlo se dirigió a Star Hill.

El día pasó como si nada, el patriarca se encontraba en Star Hill y miro hacia las estrellas, sin embargo se percato de que en la constelación de géminis había un desequilibrio, una de las estrellas principales, Cástor se tornaba oscura y cubría a una de las estrellas mas importantes de la constelación de Aries. Shion tragó saliva.

Alguien se acercó detrás de él, Shion volteo rápidamente para después todo nublarse.

A la mañana siguiente, Brida sintió algo extraño en el gran templo, había una persona sentada en el trono del patriarca, vestido con el traje negro que siempre usaba, una mascara azul marino que cubría su rostro y sus cabellos eran grisáceos.

La joven lentamente se acerco y lo miro conmocionada.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó la joven.

No hubo respuesta alguna.

-¿Quién es usted? –volvió a preguntar.

En ese momento llegaron los demás santos dorados...a excepción de Saga, Brida estaba conmocionada al igual que el resto del grupo.

-Soy Arles, hermano de Shion, antiguo caballero de Aries y patriarca del santuario, debo informarles que mi hermano murió ayer por la noche...

Todos se quedaron en total shock, muchos empezaron a derramar lagrimas, sin embargo los mas afectados eran Aioros y Mu, estaban como idos al escuchar tal noticia.

-Pero... Pero si estaba bien el patriarca ¿Como sucedió? –pregunto exaltado Milo.

-Estaba enfermo, no les dijo nada por que no quería preocuparlos –dijo aquel falso hombre con esa voz grave y ronca.

-¿Y Aioros...? –preguntó Shura quien volteó a ver al susodicho quien estaba inmóvil.

-Mi hermano a ultima hora mando una carta –Arles sacó de entre sus ropajes una carta la cual tenia un sello de cera ya roto.

Mu fue el que la tomó y la leyó. Decía que Aioros era solo un reemplazo temporal, que el verdadero patriarca iba a ser Arles, su hermano.

-Es la letra del maestro... –dijo Mu entre lagrimas.

-Esa es la triste realidad –dijo el patriarca en un aire frió.

Brida volteo a ver a Aioros preocupada.

-Eso es todo lo que tenia que decir, así que salgan de aquí y sigan con sus obligaciones –ordenó Ares.

Todos se quedaron conmocionados, ¿Cómo era posible que el supuesto hermano de Shion no se tocara tantito el corazón?... nunca menciono si habría algún entierro o un velorio, sin mas remedio salieron del templo mayor y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos templos.

-Tu, niña –Ares se dirigió hacia la pelirroja-

-¿Si señor?

-Ya no es necesaria tu custodia, así que ya puedes regresar de donde viniste –ordenó el Patriarcao déspotamente, el cual esa expresión se le hizo familiar.

-Pero señor, Atenea aun...

-¡He hablado, no quiero verte mas por aquí!

-Si señor... –respondió cabizbaja- con su permiso... –hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí.

La joven rápidamente se dirigió hacia la casa de Sagitario, en donde encontró a Shura, Camus, Milo y Shaka afuera del templo de Aioros.

-Esta muy mal, no quiere ver a nadie –dijo Shura tristemente-

-La noticia nos cayó de golpe –dijo Milo quien se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Hay que dejar que se le pase, vamos con Mu, el ha de estar destrozado –dijo finalmente Shaka.

-Iré con ustedes, al rato vendré con Aioros –dijo Brida tristemente.

-¿Estas segura? -preguntó Shura.

-También Mu es mi amigo –dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Los santos asintieron y bajaron hasta la casa de Aries. Llegaron a tal y le dieron consuelo al pequeño Mu.

Ya entrada en la tarde, Brida entró al templo de Sagitario y encontró el dormitorio de Aioros, ahí estaba él, acostado en su cama.

-Aioros... es tonto preguntarte el como te encuentras, sin embargo... lo siento... –dijo tristemente la joven.

El joven de cabellos castaños al escuchar aquella voz se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a la pelirroja.

-No puedo creer lo que esta sucediendo, Brida –dijo tristemente- ¡En verdad no puedo!

La pelirroja se acerco a él y le limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos delicadamente.

-Al igual que tu, estoy conmocionada, ayer platique con el maestro y hoy... hoy esta muerto –una lagrima salió de sus ojos- pero tienes que ser fuerte, la vida continua.

Aioros volteo a verla.

-Hoy mas que nunca, por ti, por tu hermano, por tus amigos... un guerrero de la luz, cuando comienza, llega hasta el final, nunca lo olvides Aioros.

Aioros se tranquilizo un poco, ella siempre sabia que decir y en que momento decirlo.

-Tienes razón... –dijo él- Gracias por todo... –Aioros la abrazo en ese momento y sin poderlo evitar de nuevo algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Brida notó aquello y lo abrazó con mas fuerza, sin embargo, en ese momento, Aioros le susurró algo en el oído- Te necesito demasiado... no me dejes...

La chica se sorprendió ante aquello, no imaginó escuchar tales palabras, sin embargo se sintió feliz al escucharlas. Al fin y al cabo le había tomado mucho cariño a Aioros y de cierto modo, ella también lo necesitaba, a pesar de su condición.

Momentos después ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos. Aioros se acercó lentamente al rostro de Brida, para después darle un dulce beso, el cual ella devolvería sin titubear.

Se besaron por algunos largos segundos, hasta que poco a poco se separaron y se quedaron viendo fijamente. En ese momento Aioros comprendió que esa ansiedad que sentía era eso, expresar lo que sentía por ella, sin embargo se sintió un poco avergonzado ante aquello.

-Lo siento –dijo Aioros apenado- No quise...

La joven le dirigió una sonrisa y le acaricio el rostro.

-No te preocupes... se que no esta bien esto, por ser quien soy, sin embargo el tiempo que llevo aquí en el santuario, el tiempo que llevo de conocerte comprendí ese sentimiento al que ustedes llaman amor –dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos.

Aioros se quedo pasmado ante lo que escuchaba.

-Te amo... –dijo finalmente ella quien lo abrazó.

Aioros sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, sintió felicidad y le sonrió.

-Yo también Te Amo... –Aioros de nuevo la abrazó y la besó.

Aquel segundo beso fue con mas confianza y mas seguridad. Ya que en ese momento las dudas se habían acabado, habían aclarado sus corazones. Ambos se dejaron llevar por ese inocente beso, era la primera vez para ambos que hacían tal cosa, empezaron a sentir cierto calor en sus cuerpos, cierta tensión que necesitaban liberar, una tensión física y diferente.

Perdiendo el total sentido del tiempo y el espacio, sin importar las circunstancias de ambos, de las diferencias y apariencias, se empezaron a amar con gran intensidad. Bajo el techo de la casa de Sagitario, lo único que existía en ese momento para los dos era eso, ambos.

Ella sentía el cálido cuerpo de Aioros, completamente desnudo, sentía sus caricias, sus besos, por primera vez sentía a alguien dentro de ella de esa forma, la cual le hacia sentir una gran intensidad y placer.

Pasado algún largo rato, todo había terminado. Estaban recostados, ambos abrazados y viéndose fijamente a los ojos. Brida le acariciaba el rostro mientras que le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Jamás había hecho esto antes –comentó la pelirroja.

-Yo tampoco –respondió Aioros- ¿Y sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué?

-Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado –junto con una sonrisa, se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso- Te amo, jamás imaginé conocer a alguien como tú.

-Yo igual te amo –le respondió la joven junto con una sonrisa.

Después de un rato cayeron rendidos y durmieron un largo rato, sin embargo en la madrugada Aioros despertó, empezó a tener un presentimiento.

Sin dudarlo, se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertarla. La vio dormir, como un angelito (Que ironías), la admiró por algunos momentos y sonrió, la tapo con la sabana y le dio un beso en la frente. Rápidamente se vistió y de nuevo empezó a sentir que algo malo iba a suceder, esos presentimientos no lo dejaban en paz. Así que salió de su casa y vio que algunas luces del templo mayor estaban prendidas.

Sin dudarlo Aioros se dirigió al templo del patriarca sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Entró en este y vio a Arles que caminaba por los pasillos de este con una daga en la mano...

Por otro lado, la pelirroja poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos y se percato de que Aioros no estaba...

-¿Aioros? –preguntó preocupada.

Rápidamente se vistió hasta que escuchó un estruendo venir del templo del patriarca, se armó un escándalo.

-¡Aioros! –exclamó la joven preocupada.

Rápidamente se dirigió al templo de Arles, pero todo estaba hecho, en el cuarto en donde había estado Atenea había un agujero en la pared.

-¿Tu que haces aquí? –preguntó Arles mas que enfadado- ¡Te dije que te largaras!

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó preocupada y alterada sin hacer caso de sus alardeos.

-¡Sucede que Aioros es un traidor! ¡Intento matar a Atenea! –gritó furioso- ¡Pero morirá, juro que morirá!

-¡¿QUÉ! ¡Mientes, él no haría tal cosa, él es tan fiel de Atenea, es una persona pura de corazón! –respondió Brida mas que alterada- Además se quien eres en realidad, no creas que no me he dado cuenta... –pero antes de que dijera algo llegó Shura con la armadura de capricornio puesta.

-Patriarca, me entere de lo sucedido –dijo Shura con un semblante frió.

-Shura... –murmuró la joven.

-¡Quiero que vayas detrás de Aioros, el traidor y lo mates! –exclamó Arles.

-¡NO! Shura... –musitó la joven un tanto alterada.

-Si maestro... –sin hacer caso de Brida, Shura estaba dispuesto a salir, pero Brida se puso en frente.

-¡Shura, no lo hagas, tu conoces mejor que nadie a Aioros y...! –pero fue interrumpida.

-Lo siento... –respondió el santo de Capricornio, quien seriamente salió del templo... sin embargo no se percataban de que él no quería enfrentar a su mejor amigo, pero ordenes eran ordenes, a pesar de todo, por desgracia...

-No puedes hacer eso Arles... –exclamó Brida entre lagrimas- ¡Tu eres esos demonios, tu eres... yo se que eres Saga y no te puedo dejar vivir de esa manera, haciéndole daño a los demás! –de repente algo le vino a la mente- ¡Tu mataste al patriarca!

-¡Sabes demasiado y al igual que Aioros morirás! –Arles comenzó a encender su cosmos.

-No será tan fácil Saga... deberías de saber quien soy yo y de donde vengo...

La chica comenzó a encender su cosmo y una luz la rodeó, tomando la forma celestial que era, unas enormes alas blancas aparecieron por detrás y una especie de báculo dorado en su mano derecha apareció.

-¡Incrédula! –Arles se lanzó hacia ella, pero antes de atacar- "!No lo hagas!" –dijo una voz en su interior.

El falso patriarca se detuvo en seco y se agarró de la cabeza, Brida notó aquello. Los cabellos de Arles cambiaron de grises a azules.

-Perdóname Brida... yo... no quise... ve a detener a Shura, que no mate a Aioros...

Brida aun no entendía lo que sucedía, estaba pasmada.

-Saga... –la chica bajó la guardia y se acercó al susodicho. Saga estaba llorando.

Sin embargo en ese momento, el santo de géminis agachó la mirada y se quedó frío totalmente, Brida solo lo vio conmocionada, sin embargo de repente los cabellos de Saga cambiaron a los grisáceos y sin avisar, rápidamente encendió un Ken de energía y lo impacto sorpresivamente en el vientre de la joven.

Aioros por otro y sin otra opción, se había alejado de las 12 casas, tenia consigo un bebé cargando. De repente sintió el cosmos de Brida debilitarse, pero no podía hacer nada...

-Perdónenme... –murmuró Aioros para si, quien estaba llorando- Aioria... Brida... los amo...–el joven siguió su rumbo.

En el templo del patriarca todo había acabado, Brida yacía en el suelo muy mal herida, aun que se había transformado en el ser celestial, su cuerpo humano aun poseía. Estaba desangrándose, por ende no viviría por mucho tiempo.

-No creas... que... has triunfado... Arles... –apenas y podía pronunciar palabra aquella joven- vendrá tu... tu castigo divino... Atenea vendrá... a reclamar... lo que es suyo... y tu... pagaras el daño... que le has hecho a los demás... ¡Agh!

-Aun no te mueres, te acabare...

-Arles... ingenuo... –una sonrisa burlona sacó ella y a la vez un gesto de dolor- Yo no voy a morir... aun que quieras... soy un arcángel... soy inmortal... ¡Agh!... solo mi cuerpo humano... morirá...- dicho esto, la joven dio un ultimo suspiro.

Ares la vio con desprecio, vio como su cuerpo se desintegraba en restos de cosmos que se elevaban en el cielo...

-"Aioros..." –fue el ultimo pensamiento de la joven, para después morir.

**- - - - - - - -**

**15 años después...**

Sucedieron las peores guerras santas, en las 12 casas en donde Ares fue vencido, la guerra en Asgard, el despertar de Poseidón, la guerra contra Hades y al final contra el olimpo...

Sin embargo, todo había sido perdonado, los santos doraros pasaron por los peores augurios, fueron injustamente castigados por los dioses del olimpo, sin embargo Atenea finalmente dio la cara por ellos y los perdonaron, así, dándoles una nueva oportunidad de vida.

Todos comenzaron de nuevo, los caballeros de las doce casas eran mas unidos que nunca.

Hasta que un día, reunidos en la casa de Sagitario, los santos dorados comenzaron a platicar y recordar viejas memorias. Memorias de hace ya 15 años antes, lo cual a Aioros puso nostálgico, ya que, recordó a cierta chica que conoció en aquellos tiempos y que se había entregado a él incondicionalmente. No es que la hubiese olvidado, por que, a pesar de la muerte jamás la olvidó. Al contrario, a veces en el otro mundo sentía su presencia, ella siempre lo cuidó...

Esa misma tarde, el santo de la 9na casa caminó durante todo el día en los alrededores del santuario, hasta llegar a cierto lugar que le traía mas recuerdos. La playa. Miró hacia el horizonte, una atardecer hermoso...

-Siempre nos quedara El Santuario –dijo una voz detrás de él.

Aioros se estremeció al escuchar aquello, no era ninguno del santuario, ni ningún pueblerino. Su corazón palpito rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz.

-¿Siempre nos quedara El santuario? –preguntó sorprendido al ver que aquella voz era de ella, si Brida.

Aquella pelirroja ahí estaba, no había cambiado en nada... bueno, quizá su apariencia física era la de ya una adulta, así como todos en el santuario, los años no se pasan en balde.

-Si, para vivir una vida nueva –dijo ella con mucha emoción en su voz a punto de llorar.

-¿Pero como es posible...? –preguntó sorprendido, se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente para después acariciarle el rostro- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí, ¿Cómo llegaste, ¿Cómo sabias que yo estaría aquí? –Aioros sonrió- perdón, hago muchas preguntas.

-Te vi salir del templo de Sagitario, te vi caminar un largo tiempo en los alrededores del santuario, pude haberme acercado, pero soy romántica, incurablemente romántica, y creí que seria mejor esperar un poco, planear nuestro encuentro, pensar en los momentos en que vivimos hace años, decirte que renuncie a ser inmortal para estar a tu lado y después ver tu cara de sorpresa –la joven derramó lagrimas- Y tener la certeza de que eso tú querías, que me esperabas, que toda la determinación y la voluntad del mundo no bastan para impedir que el amor cambie las reglas de un momento a otro. De saber que lo hago y que corro un riesgo...

Aioros al escuchar aquellas palabras de igual manera empezó a derramar lagrimas y sintió una plena felicidad que no se podía describir con nada.

-¿Renunciaste a todo lo que tenias por mi?

-Si Aioros, ahora soy un humano, como tu, como todos en esta tierra... –la joven sonrió- Es una locura, lo sé. Pero una locura que quiero arriesgar, por que quiero estar a tu lado siempre, por que jamás pude olvidar lo que sucedió hace 15 años.

-Por supuesto, linda –Aioros le sonrió- Yo tampoco lo pude olvidar, ahora si viviremos juntos siempre, Te amo.

Ambos se vieron fijamente para después besarse, así recobrando los años que estuvieron lejos el uno del otro, como final de cuento de hadas, sin ninguna curiosidad por saber qué pasa después de que salga el "FIN" al final de la historia.

Sin embargo, si algún día alguien decidía contar esta historia, le pediría que la empezase como los cuentos de hadas los cuales siempre dicen:

_Érase una vez..._

**- - - - - - - - -**

"_El mundo tiene un alma, y llega un momento en el cual_

_esa alma está en todo y en todos al mismo tiempo,_

_El mundo vive un momento en el que mucha gente_

_está recibiendo la misma orden: sigue tus sueños,_

_transforma tu vida en un camino que conduzca a Dios,_

_realiza tus milagros, cura, profetiza,_

_escucha a tu ángel de la guarda, cambia, se un guerrero_

_y se feliz en el combate._

_Corre tus riesgos. Habrá sacrificios, por que es un tiempo_

_de transformación de renacimiento, pero vencerás_

_cuando llegue tu hora."_

**NOTA FINAL: **Una historia que me llenó totalmente, es el fic mas especial que he hecho, al fin pude proyectar todo eso que tenia guardado, he expresado parte de mi _yo_ verdadero con esto.

En verdad, me gustó como quedó, y espero yo, les haya gustado. El fic mas romántico de todos los que tengo. Además de que este Fic esta dedicado a mi santo favorito de todos, el que mas me gusta. Aioros de Sagitario (¿Verdad que esta hermosísimo?). Escogí a Aioros por que además de que ahorita (junto con Shaka, Shura y Kanon) es mi consentido y no hay muchos fics dedicados a él. Pensé en su historia, lo injustos que fueron con él y la trágica muerte que tuvo. (Condenado Kurumada, hasta en el Episode G lo mata ¬¬)

Además de que escribí diferente a comparación de mis otros fics (incluyendo el de corazon de cristal), de una forma mas madura, reflexiva.

Quiero decir que el principio del fic y el final esta basado en el libro de _Once minutos_, algunas frases las saque de mi leyenda personal, al igual que el personaje principal de esta hermosa historia, _Brida_. (Autoría de Paulo Cohelo).

Para los conocedores del cine, esa frase que puse de _"Siempre nos quedara el santuario"_ esta basado en esa famosa película llamada _Casablanca_, en donde la frase original dice así: _"Siempre nos quedara París"_

Pues espere sugerencias, criticas, o lo que sea. Los dejo con esta ultima frase. Au Revoir!

"_Todos somos protagonistas de nuestra propia vida_

_y, a menudo, los héroes anónimos_

_dejan las marcas mas profundas"_

_----------_

**DI NO A LA PIRATERÍA DE FAN FICTIONS, Y PLAGIOS.**

**----------------**


End file.
